Rules
FAFF Simulation League Rules and Procedures © 2014/04/07 - itsamadworld919 Introduction Hello, friend! Thank you for joining the FAFF. We are happy to have you with us! As an avid American Football fan, I had wondered why there were Basketball and Hockey fantasy leagues on FurAffinity, but NOT the #1 most watched sport in North America (and I found out there WAS, but it went dead as quickly as it started.) Therefore, it’s time to break this barrier for one of America’s favorite sports! Of course, this is not as easy as it sounds. There are more players on teams in football, and many more rules. But with some preparation and attention, we can all enjoy the fandom and the game together. The FAFF (Furry American Football Federation - or you can pronounce it ‘faff’) is a league of completely anthropomorphic/furry animals playing for the ultimate prize - fame, fortune and the Rocswood Trophy! (It’s the Lombardi Trophy equivalent.) Comprising up to 45 independently-run teams, the league runs a 19-week season (no pre-season) and is open to any and all who are interested. Find here the team application and player submission forms. Signing up is easy, and it is free for everyone to join! The league is designed so that you can involve yourself with our league at any level of depth - anywhere from managing a couple players, to managing every aspect of an entire team. It really is up to you! Management Roles The biggest opportunity for you to get involved is to become a manager in the league. This is as close to running a real football team as you can get in the fandom. General Manager (1) For the first season, there will only be one General Manager (myself). I can be reached at faffmanagement@gmail.com. Team Manager / Head Coach (up to 45 - at least 20) There can be up to 45 team managers (1 per team). You may not co-manage a team with another person. The league cannot run unless there are at least twenty (20) team managers signed up for the season. Player Manager (unlimited) Anyone can create a player and manage that player. Management is designated to the creator of that player. The creator manages that player’s moves and attitudes, and in the event of severe inactivity by the Player Manager, management is assumed by the Team Manager. **Secondary Manager / Offensive Coordinator (up to 45) Second in line, this position assumes control if the Team Manager steps down from their position or if someone else is designated to the position. The Team Manager position is not posted as vacant until all other managers are given the opportunity to declare if they would like the position. **Tertiary Manager / Defensive Coordinator (up to 45) **Quaternary Manager / Special Teams Coordinator (up to 45) ** = Not an essential management position; the Team Manager can elect to control all aspects of their team. However, you cannot become Team Manager and then “fire” all other managers. Teams Like I said, there are 45 teams designed for the league. Now, I know you’re saying to yourself, “WHAAAT? 45?!?! Are you crazy?!?! The NFL has 32!!!” Well, yep. It does. But the FAFF can have more teams than that. Because we’re awesome. Don’t you want to be awesome? For 2014, I have set a goal of reaching up to 20 managed teams. I think that’s a very easy goal to attain if anyone who is remotely interested gives management a shot. Each team has been pre-developed as a “starting point” for users to come in and be able to manage the first season. With a couple exceptions, no changes to the team names or cities are allowed in 2014. This is to make the management startup process an easy task. As new seasons begin, more flexibility and options will be allowed to users in creating their own teams (i.e. changing team names, locations, colors, etc.) Depending on the success of the league, we may also add an additional three (3) teams. Teams do not consist of 53 players like the NFL does (a fault of the simulator). This is something that at the current time I cannot fix. In reality, its probably a good thing, otherwise the total amount of players out there would be astronomical! For now, the player limit is only limited by the salary cap. The starting positions currently are: QB, RB1, RB2, FB, TE, WR1, WR2, WR3, OT1, OG1, C, OG2, OT2, DE1, NT*, DT1*, DT2*, DE2, OL1, IL1, IL2*, OL2*, CB1, CB2, SS, FS, K & P. These positions are filled by default characters generated by the simulator and custom-created players from the furry community. The coaching positions currently existing are: Head Coach, Offensive Coordinator, Defensive Coordinator, Special Teams Coordinator. The Team Manager is the Head Coach by default, and they can control every facet of the coaching strategy. The Team Manager can elect friends to any of the other three coaching positions (none of these need to have applications filled out), and all of them will then gain control of their representative coaching strategy, or control all coaching positions on their own. If the Team Manager/Head Coach neglects to represent their team during the regular season (10 weeks of absence or longer), the Team Manager position will be either a) given to the next in line, i.e. the Offensive Coordinator, or b) if not specified, it will be reopened to the general public. The person who replaces the neglectful Team Manager will need to fill out an application to complete the process. In the interim, the General Manager will manage all necessary issues relating to that team on a maintenance-level basis. There is also a default Practice Squad consisting of five players. These “PS” players are random in their positions, but they can fit many openings if a player is injured during the regular season. They are also included on the ‘Starting Roster’ sheet of the Mastersheet in the full roster list. The team’s defensive style (3-4 or 4-3) must be determined between the Team Manager and Defensive Coordinator. This also affects the number of defensive linemen and linebackers available to your team (indicated with a * above ) - so be aware! Unlike the NFL, this 4-3/3-4 strategy can be changed at any point in the season. Another odd thing about the simulator - we currently do NOT accurately portray player injuries or team timeouts in game simulations. To simulate injuries, fifteen (15) players in the league will sustain an “injury” at random every week (even during weeks you do not play - just pretend they are ‘team practice’ injuries.) These players will be benched for a randomly-decided amount of time (1 week - all season), with the likelihood of a longer-term injury being less possible than a 1-week injury. These players are “selected” for injury using nothing more than an Excel sheet formula developed by the General Manager. There isn’t currently a replacement for timeouts. Custom Content Right now, there is a limit to what is permitted to be re-designed in the teams. Read below: * Each team has a default team logo (80x90 pixels). You may redesign the logo at will - acceptance of the design is under discretion by the General Manager. No profane material allowed. * Each team has a default endzone design (22x95 pixels). You may redesign the logo at will - acceptance of the design is under discretion by the General Manager (myself). No profane material allowed. * The name of your team is locked for the 2014 season (the Houston Texans, Green Bay Blizzard, Baltimore Orioles and Miami Heat are the exceptions to this rule - these are names of real-life teams and these names should be changed. Contact the General Manager.) No team name multiples allowed (i.e. There can’t be two teams that are ‘the Wolves’ or ‘the Foxes’.) When renaming a team, try to be as realistic with the name as possible. For example, ‘Dragons’ or ‘Warhawks’ are quite common, but ‘Homer Simpsons’ is going to be denied. Let’s be real here. * Each team has a home city. The location of this home city is locked for the 2014 season - NO exceptions. Teams will be allowed to expand into Canada or relocate inside the USA in 2015. When reassigning the city, only one team per home city is allowed. * Each team has a stadium name, stadium type, and additional statistics that affect the likelihood of certain weather conditions happening (i.e. Will your home games be more likely to be windy than not? Rainier? Humid?) These stats can be changed by the Team Manager at any time using their Mastersheet via Google Drive. * Each team has 26 starting players. The names of the default players, their statistics, their species and positions played can be changed at any time PRIOR to the beginning of Week 1 in any season. Custom-created players can only have their names, species or any detail changed by that player’s Player Manager. The only limit for the number of players per team is the Salary limit imposed. * Each team has 1 to 4 coaches. The Team Manager is the ‘Head Coach’ by default. They may elect friends to the other 3 coaching positions, or control all 4. The Team Manager ‘contracts’ the other coaches, and has the ‘final say’ in the statistics and coaching strategy for their team. * Because each team has already been prepared to a degree, any player submission forms filled out during the 2014 season will automatically place the player into “Free Agency”. These players can be drafted to a team in 2014 a) when a team player sustains an injury and the team needs a replacement, b) the player is fully replaced and does not topple the salary cap, or c) is drafted during the 2014 Draft. * Read below for Players information, regarding custom-created players. Players Because of the way the simulator works, it generated completely random names for each team position. Therefore, users are completely free to change and alter the names of the default players on their team. This must be done before their first week of the season - after which the name is locked in until the end of the season. Players can be of any real-world species. Keep in mind the ‘type’ of position, as this can affect the ability of a player to perform (Does a rhino make for a good wide receiver? Probably not. A cheetah, however, would be an amazing wide receiver.) Both male and female player designs are allowed and accepted. Also, in the past (especially on FBA), I know that multi-limbed species have been since denied as of 2012 - They are allowed here, but they really don’t make a difference in the player’s ability - so it would be just for your own custom creation purposes. I don’t recommend it, though. I know some people will not listen, so I will specify here: Species NOT allowed are dragons, dinosaurs, centaurs, unicorns, nagas, gryphons… basically, anything mythical is not a real-world species and will not be allowed. *note: The limitations on Height, Weight, and Hometown consist of Weight: 150-375 lbs, Height: 4'6"-6'11", and Hometown is restricted to real world locations. These settings do not directly affect simulation. *IMPORTANT* Once you create the player, you ‘own’ the rights to that player’s existence. If you decide they are going to retire, they will retire. The only rights are as follows: * The team manager has the ability to bench, sit, release or trade your player at will without prior notice. *The owner of the player has the right to begin a ‘holdout’ if treated unfairly (read section XII) Drafting The Player Submission Form allows you to create your own player from scratch - complete with species, age, height, weight, position, and more. This player is automatically listed for the 2014 Draft. Each user is allowed to submit up to five (5) player submission forms per draft. Two months prior to the beginning of a regular season, the draft is held. The draft date will be announced and posted no less than one month prior to the draft date. From the day after the Rocswood Trophy is decided till draft day, users can submit custom players for the draft. If there are expansion teams who hadn't played in the previous season, they will get first crack at the players in the draft pool. Similar to the NFL, the draft will then work backwards from least-winning team to most-winning team, then around again until all open positions are filled. There are no more than 5 rounds in the draft. Players that are not selected in the official draft stay in Free Agency until they are drafted later or the Player Manager decides to remove their player from Free Agency - at which that point they will be considered ‘retired’. 2014 Draft Date - Sunday, July 13, 2014 @ 12:00 PST Because the FAFF consists of managers from all ends of the earth, each busy with their lives and school and/or work, the draft process is a bit different from professional sports. There WILL be a live draft, but non-live draftees (Team Managers) should submit a 10-person list via their Mastersheet if they cannot or do not plan to attend the draft, from which the players chosen will be selected depending on priority to their team. A minimum of 3 players from the Free Agency are required to be listed for each vacant position on a team. Please be aware that the GM will be as fair as possible in making these selections for you if you cannot be at the draft. In the draft, each player will have a pre-determined ‘salary’ - which should be referenced in order to know if your team can ‘afford’ to draft that player. Free Agency and Trades Over the course of a season, a manager can trade or release any player on his or her team as they see fit. As of now, any player can be released or traded up to the three-quarters point of the season (the Friday prior to Week 14’s first game). If a player is released, a manager must make note of it on their Mastersheet on the ‘Transactions’ page. Once the player is released, for the next 24 hours the player is on “waivers” (In reality they are in limbo - essentially I need to be able to know the drop is happening to take action). The waiver process goes as follows: For the 24 hours that the player is on “waivers”, the player remains unattainable. During this time the Team Manager or the player’s manager can contact other league members to make deals or notify of the release, create content about the release, etc - release information is not yet public otherwise. Any team who would like to sign the dropped player can do so as needed without notice and mark it on their ‘Transactions’ page in their mastersheet, but the Player Manager has the ability to deny that player’s signing. The Player Manager for each player is found on the player’s Wiki page; if it says the owner is simply “Management”, contact the General Manager (faffmanagement@gmail.com). Over the rest of that 24 hour period, any other team can make claims for the player. Once the 24 hours passes, the Transactions List will list the released player, and the Team Manager that offers the most money to claim the player wins them for the signing. The player’s salary is then usually determined by the default value, which cannot be lowered - only raised. You ‘claim’ the player by listing them on your Mastersheet ‘Transactions’ page. If 72 hours (3 days) pass and no response is given by the first team to claim them, the player then moves on to the next team that made a claim. This process continues until the player is claimed; If no team makes a claim (1 week minimum), the player is dropped into ‘Free Agency’ and is removed off your mastersheet list, but the ‘Active’ status remains on the Transactions List. Please let the GM know if you only intend to sign one player for an open position, but apply for more than one player. Regarding trades: Any two managers (or three or more, in a multi team deal), are allowed to negotiate a trade. When they come to terms, they must just simply record the trade on their Mastersheet on the ‘Transactions’ page. FAFF Team Managers do not have to directly approve of the trade, but DO reserve the right to deny any trade. No trade would be denied except for in an extreme circumstance, but the right is held to prevent things such as sabotaging ones own team to beef up a friend's, making trades that stick a Primary Character in a bench role in favor of starting a Secondary Character, or other scenarios that could come up that are intended to be detrimental to the other managers of the league. This trade will then be posted to the Transactions List. Roster Management Starting team rosters can be seen at the following link at any time by anyone: http://faff.wikia.com/wiki/Teams. This is occasionally updated throughout the season and allows non-Team Managers access to roster information. A Google Doc ‘Mastersheet’ serves as a portal to every team’s most up-to-date roster management information for the team’s management. You can review game reports, player statistics, team statistics and manage draft picks via this sheet. When a Team Manager quits, they will lose access to this sheet. All other transactions (such as trades, conflicts, etc.) can be posted on the FurAffinity page, PM’d to the General Manager, or e-mailed to the General Manager, depending on the severity. Trades do not need to be approved by the General Manager. If you believe someone has tampered with your Google Doc, Wiki webpage, or other materials, email the General Manager immediately!! Simulation Process The simulator used is called, ‘American Football Simulator v2012.2’, developed by Timothy Sharpe. Wherever you are out there, Timothy, thank you! I could write pages upon pages on how the actual simulation process works. I will give more information to anyone interested, but all you need to know is that it is a very comprehensive football simulator that takes many different numbers and facets of the game into measure. It even injects home-field advantage into the equation! Your involvement in the league affects how well your team will perform. Game Sundays - How do I Football?!? The date of the simulated games is displayed on the Schedule Google Doc, which is linked on the main FurAffinity page for public viewing. Each game is also posted in a weekly journal entry on the FurAffinity page. If the Team Manager needs to change their line-up, it must be done no later than 14:00 PST (17:00 EST) on the day of the game’s simulation. For anyone not in North America… you essentially get a few more hours. :) After the simulations are run, check out the Season Schedule and Season Teams Google Docs for ongoing updates. The game scores will be the first to be updated. The actual game reports will then be posted with a link on the Team Manager’s Mastersheet on Google Drive (under ‘Game Reports’), and later on the Wiki. These are computer-generated reports; be forewarned! The individual Statistics sheet in your mastersheet may take a few days to be updated, but a full team statistics page should display the most important player stats for you to make decisions about your players. After the Monday simulation, a FurAffinity journal entry will be posted on the site with the game results and a couple sentences summarizing the outcome of the game. This may come in handy, as key players and moments of the game could be mentioned - giving you an idea on how well certain players are performing (rather than having to analyze statistics). **Every week, one Sunday game will be chosen to be showcased via Youtube in a video simulation. Here you will get to see the actual GUI of the simulator, and watch a speedy version of the game. The playoff games will probably have more showcased videos. **This may or may not happen for the 2014 season… TBD. There is no plan for an ‘All-Star’ or ‘Pro Bowl’ game at this time. Player Growth and End-of-Season Retention Players can gain experience in a couple different ways: - End-of-season renew The simulator has a ‘Team Progression’ button that, if clicked, will progress all the teams and their players to the next season. When this occurs, some players will naturally ‘retire’; others will gain experience depending on how well their prior season went. - Player Of The Game If a player receives a ‘Player of the Game’ achievement in any game, they will be bumped up 1 point skill for every statistic. The Player of the Game is listed on the Schedule Google Doc (under ‘Weekly’). If a player tops out at 100 points in any category, the point will be absorbed by a different category. - Week 5, Week 10, Week 15 Point Boosts There are several positions that generally don’t earn MVP status (such as Offensive/Defensive Line positions). At the end of Week 5, 10 and 15, the Top 5 players in these roles will receive a +1 boost for each category. - Shutout If a team delivers a shutout, all coaches of the winning team gain +1 skill point experience in their coaching abilities. - Overtime Win If an overtime game occurs, whichever player is responsible for making the winning score (the player that physically crosses the endzone line, makes the field goal, sacks the QB for a safety, etc.) will gain +1 skill points in all categories. At the end of each season, the Team Manager and its constituent coaches must decide on five (5) players to be removed from your team (2 retire, 3 go to the Free Agency/Trading block). Some of these players may be predetermined choices by their Player Managers. The removed players are decided by the Team Manager - if the Team Manager neglects to define these, the players will be chosen at random. The Team Manager must list these choices on their Mastersheet on the ‘Transactions’ page and set their status to ‘End of season’, or via PM (FAFFleague on FurAffinity) / email to the General Manager (faffmanagement@gmail.com) after the season has concluded. The vacancies can then be filled prior to the Draft in the upcoming season by Free Agents, or by draftees on Draft day. Rule Changes Similar to the FHL (Furry Hockey League), if a rule is in dispute, a journal entry will be posted on the FurAffinity page. In a 72-hour period, all managers will have the opportunity to vote on that change (A - I would like to see the rule changed, B - I would like to see the rule stay as is, or C - I would like the rule changed, but not in the way the rule is proposed) - and the majority vote will win. A tie will result in no change to the rule. C-votes will be heavily considered and may change the outcome of the vote. #2014 ##None at this time. Season just began! Rule Enforcement As the general manager, I enforce the final ruling. Not to say I won’t take suggestions to make the rules better though - I am not a perfect man. Depending on the success of this first season, I may throw out a search for a couple people to help me out (Content Manager, Wiki Administrator, etc.) I do, however, have the right to BAN you from the league. That’s right. So if you do anything dirty… if you cheat… I will know. I have my resources. And you will be completely removed and banned from the league until further notice. However, I will give you the common courtesy of notifying you as to why you have been banned. If you feel someone is not playing by the rules, please inform me and let me know. You must provide indisputable evidence that the person is breaking the rules or is otherwise not “running on all four cylinders” - and then the General Manager will deal with it from there. I have no problem with being the “bad guy” to some people. Player Holdouts If an owner of a player feels that their team is misusing their player, portraying them in an unfavorable way, or is not in favor of the general direction that the Team Manager is taking the team, a player may begin a ‘holdout’. When this occurs, the Player Manager must contact the General Manager, and the General Manager must then immediately contact the Team Manager about the holdout and update the Transactions mastersheet to reflect this information. Depending on the readiness of the Team Manager, the team has fourteen (14) days to find a replacement for the player in ‘holdout’, or provide a new signing bonus. If 14 days pass, the player goes to Free Agency and can be claimed by any team. FAQs General * How do I get a team? ** Apply here. If the form is locked, there are currently no teams available. * How do I create a player? ** Submit a player here. * How do you determine how ‘good’ a team or player is? ** Custom-created players and playing more games has the biggest role in this. Originally, when a team or player is created, they are given skill points randomly generated by the simulator - which could mean they are ‘bad’ or ‘good’ at random. A player can earn skill points as the season progresses for doing various things, and will be ‘bumped’ in some special cases. Upping a custom character to 6’9 and making them buff won’t affect this process, so don’t try it! The team skill points rating is entirely based on the skill wealth of the team’s players. * My team’s name, logo, colors, etc. are stupid. Can I PLEASE change them? ** During 2014, very few changes are being allowed. Logo designs can be changed for the existing team names in 2014 and are subject to approval by the General Manager. Starting in 2015, all changes will be considered. If you can’t handle this… wait one year before deciding to manage a team. * How is it determined which teams I play against? ** Great question. Here’s the rundown: *** Each team plays their division rivals twice per season, once at home and once away. *** Each team plays up to six (6) league rivals per season. *** Each team plays up to four (4) alternate league teams per season. For example, an NFL team plays 2 AFL and 2 CFL teams per season. *** Each team plays 16 games. *** There are 19 playable weeks per season. *** Week 1 is a Division Rivalry week. Each division has one game of division rivals play. There will be a total of 12 games, involving 24/45 of the teams. The other 21 teams have a bye week. *** Week 19 is a ‘Catch-all’ week that may be eliminated if unnecessary, but basically captures all the games that were unable to find room. *** Each team MUST have a ‘bye’ week during the regular season (wks. 3-18). If a team plays in Week 1, it is eligible for a second bye week during weeks 2-18, and cannot play in Week 19. *** There is no *good* process for creating the schedule, but I always start out with division rivalry games so that those are set. Yes, I have to sit down and spend a good day creating a schedule… it wasn’t fun. *** No team can play a non-division rival more than once per season. With an even set of 4 teams/division, it should be possible from 2015 onwards to have a schedule similar to the NFL where each team plays its equal from other divisions. (i.e., if a team places 1st in the season, then it plays all other 1st place teams in the league.) * How do playoffs work? ** Another beautiful question. Here’s the rundown for that: ***14 of the 45 teams make the playoffs. 12 of these 14 teams face off in the first week, and the two best teams in all of the leagues combined have a ‘bye’ week. The progression goes 12 > 6(+2) > 4 > 2 > 1. The ‘Bowl’ game will take place the week following the NFL Super Bowl (so hardcore fans can watch that game!) - The system is subject to be upped to 18 playoff teams in future seasons. Management * I just became a Team Manager. What are my responsibilities? ** I don’t blame you if you’d rather not read through all this junk above to find out. Here’s a webpage that only lists what a Team Manager’s responsibilities are. * I just created a custom player. Why don’t I see them anywhere?? ** The Free Agency list has to be manually updated. Give at least 24 hours for the player to be listed. If you still do not see them on the list, e-mail the General Manager. ** There’s a possibility that someone ‘scooped’ them up just as quick as you put them up. If you were ‘saving’ them for a particular team, that will have to be a private discussion you have with that Team Manager, as I will not take responsibility for those kind of drama-inducing moments. ** Use the FAFF Wiki to design and display your player to the league. The Player Manager can ask the GM to make the page ‘protected’ to avoid tampering. * Can I become the Team Manager during the middle of a season? ** This depends on the number of managed teams. Feel free to email the GM. * How do the HC, OC, DC & ST coordinate team changes? **This is, more or less, decided by you and your team. However, be sure to communicate well and make decisions together about the team - do not just override your coordinator’s decisions without notice. Player Trades and Drafting * Where can I find players to sign to my team? ** Go to the Free Agency page on the FAFF Wiki. * What players have been traded, released or dropped? ** This information is aggregated from everyone’s mastersheet and is available on the Transactions List for everyone to see. * How do I notify the league / team about a trade? ** You and the Team Manager should be in contact with each other and agree on the trade’s conditions prior to notifying the league. If you are a Team Manager, make note of this trade in your Mastersheet. The GM will make note of this pending trade in the next journal entry on the FA page. * What happens if I go over the salary cap? ** Any player transactions will be denied if they put you over the salary cap, or until you release enough players to make it under the Salary Cap. Such as life. * How will the draft work? ** Plenty of announcements will be made prior. On draft day, a Livestream will be set up and the link will be posted via an FA page for you to come in and join us. This link will be up no less than 2 hours prior to the start time of the draft. Expect a few hours of craziness which will be enhanced with lovely commentary, general demagoguery and humor, and the occasional drafting of a make-believe furry :D - In other words, its just a pastime, you know? * How do we know which candidates are the best to draft? ** Pay attention (to a degree) the physical attributes denoted for the player, the species, and the type of player they are portrayed as on their Wiki page. Players that have been given more attention and publicity will likely be ranked higher in the draft. Of course, however, this may or may not mean they are the “best players” ;) * Can I draft a player that I created onto my own team? ** Yes, but this will be limited - and could backfire on you if another team drafts them first! * I’m going to create lots of awesome players that my team needs and make them play for $1! Wow I will win all the Championships. **No, you won’t. This is considered cheating and you will be subject to losing management privileges. FAFF Wiki * Can I gain permissions to edit my Wiki page? I came up with an awesome story about my player and team. ** Yes! That would be wicked awesome. Just don’t abuse these powers. Certain pages must remain open for editing, and if any critical information is purposefully published or deleted, you will be banned. * WHAT THE HELL IS A KODKOD??!?! **Hahahaha…. There are plenty of species in this world. On the Wiki, I try to link to the species’ Wikipedia page if it’s not common knowledge. There are currently over 800 possible default species assigned. Statistics * How do we know you aren’t just targeting specific teams to injure? ** There’s an excel formula I use. I’ll share the formula or PDF the document with you if you REALLY don’t believe me. * My change wasn’t reflected in my team results. What gives? ** If the change does not reflect the play of the game (i.e. You changed the player’s name), this might not be given immediate attention. Make sure you have highlighted this change in your Mastersheet so the GM sees it. If it’s a major change that potentially affects the outcome of a game, contact the GM immediately - the game will most likely be defaulted to a ‘tie’ for both teams. * Why are the statistics not updated? ** This is the hardest thing to keep up with for the GM, as these statistics cannot be easily transferred from the simulator to a text document. If you have any experience with working with developing an app or Java program that can do this automatically for me, let me know via email or PM and there will probably be a real-world reward involved. Leaving the FAFF * How do I ‘quit’ this league? ** Contact the GM via email or PM on FA. No reason is needed - I understand real life comes first. * If I quit, what happens to the players I own? Can I retire them? ** Specify how you want your players handled when you quit the league. You can retire them all, have ‘Management’ become their owner, or reassign them to another Player Manager. * This whole thing is SO overwhelming! I don’t have time for this… ** Honestly, this document is just humongous because I want to be able to answer any question that may be asked. By no means is this a complicated activity that is time-consuming. Becoming a Player Manager can take as little as 5 minutes and requires hardly any time at all… so come join us! * You’re not doing a good job at this… **It’s a free service, yo. Documentation © 2014 - eyematerror Updates January 10, 2014 - Document created, initial rules written. January 14, 2014 - More rules/FAQs added. Document added to ‘Rules’ page on Wiki. January 17, 2014 - Info clarified about Mastersheets. Salary Cap rules defined. FAQs added. January 26, 2014 - Updates to all sections; draft FAQs added. SOP link and forms links added. February 2, 2014 - Added statistics sheet info updates, extra points boost opportunities March 20, 2014 - Updated wording to sections; added FAQs, added links to forms. Edits to releases and trade information. Added ‘Transactions List’ links. April 7, 2014 - Imported new version of Rules & Procedures from Google sheet